In the name of the Queen
by Or-lan-do626
Summary: Normal Night for Danny someone trying to kill him and one of his big right? Well that true up tell Aron and a crew rewrites the time making him the next in line to watch over King and princess as her spy master.(No This will not be come dishonored)
1. Chapter 1

**Agent phantom: Keep of ****the Queen**

_Here a Dp kind AU for ya .He will be a spy for out to save the The kingdom and the The AEE3( the name will mock a later time .)A group of that is working the ghost zone into...Wait Ishould not tell you yet. So here we go!p.s After phantom Danny and Sam will not together reasons.I'll get to later._

_**[A normal day for Danny Phantom]**_

Danny darted through the rain of blaster fire and fire arms but today he had a guest. "Okay Dora can you explain why Skulker has you Amulet and is now trying to kill us and why your dressed like you robbed a hot topic? !"Well you see It started last night.I was getting ready for bed when my bother freed by Skulker and two he ordered him to kill me and blow up my room. when I was dressing and did steal from that ducked be hired a car. "Wait a minuet. You ran been running from him in your night-gown. And got something to wear before coming to see me? Royles a strong bunch Danny joked. Dora blushed not wanting to say she was far more under dressed .It was far less than he thought about her favorite sheets she wore before she got real clothing before founding him.

I came out of a portal Johnny 13 and Kitty end up at the mall."Ho great I may have to stop anther one of their fights if we live through this.(13 is a pig). There little recap ends when they got blown into a pawn shop keeper was shocked but asked if they all right."Wait your Danny phantom dude you have to let me get a picture with you."Sure i'll trade you for any thing good for fighting was shocked when the tossed him a sword and shield.(real ones not display.)"Dora looked at did not think he have that just sitting who was now just raging a round the parking lot infarct of the Danny think that being pal with a princes was a bad move in his life as he flew to fight stayed back do to her lack of power of running a good 8 hours from a crazy hunter.

She gets a dark fleeing As her brother, Technus,and .The shop keeper changed into the Ghost Writer."Hello sister did you miss me?Just as she was just about open her mouth the ghost writer did his type that she was speechless. Aragon spoke kindly to her for the first time." Dear sister I have come to tell you were in the pass was a foolish I was held in walker's prison I met Technus who showed me the time had a long white ghost writer we rewrite our history then the human we kill your Knight that each villain smiled darkly tell Skulker came crashing into the room in took the change phasing in grab Dora and flew to his hope of regrouping and using the ghost shield to bye frowned before shrugging handing the writer a unknown item be for they all vanished.

Sometime later Dora and Danny got to Danny's home turned on the shield and iced all of Danny 4 seconds Clockwork showed keen that this was not going to start or end well."Hello Danny Princess Dora.I'll will be quick your bother has rewritten time.I came here to give you a hand."How are you going to do that? "Well Princess I'm going to put you outside of the reset for 3 will keep your minds from resetting and let Danny keep his that I have to use all my power to keep you know who locked you'll be putting you back were ever your anther sleeves were so be ready for anything and good luck. And do take care of your world faded to black as It reset a round them._** Let end here for now.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Day in the new lives of Dora and Danny.**_

Dora gaped as she found her self standing in her was the same as before skulker blow it up .Shot of a laptop, a t.v and a large stack of looked her self over to see she still had the stolen outfit those when she look out a window she did not see when green,black sky but the blue sky of Amity park. Her mind the race thinking of what to her room door open and three females walked in two where her maids the last one was had on a black lady in wait dress."Dora It odd to see you up let alone dress like that. Did you try to go out again on your own?You know you should clap for the maids to leave before keep without me I have died to get more dark grave nightshade nail and lipstick."Sam it important I go find Danny you know were he is?"Who is Danny? You lose me. By the way where did you get that dress?It perfect yet bold for you but black lather with skulls suit you tell me how this Danny and why are you in a rush to meet him?

[Meanwhile Danny waking up.]

"Sweety It time to get up before you miss you the bus! Danny jumped up and did his normal mad dash to get ready for he was late as knew that his mom would be holding his base at the he got down the steps alarms started to go off.(not the normal ones mentioned.)One his mom only had her ani-ghost staff but no jump but not even close to the other the sword shield an open lunch bag. "Mom whats up with those."Well dear you father eat you pudding and some cookies I packed for you."So you lunch will be a bit small picking not to everything next to his bag including the weapons."Have a good second day of school!"He waved then walked to the bus ghost scene white off nonstop .Taking a look around the street. It was full of normal people and ghost just live happy.(it the best I could come put it.)

It did not take long to see faces he knew looked up a bit shocked to see Danny call him."Ok man I know how this goes here my home work and lunch money" No thanks?" You know who I'm right?"Yes I do. Your Sir Daniel Fenton 36 gen Phantom guard in training." Not popular but not a loser loner."Danny had too thought pop into his was the Tucker not his friend so 100%changes Sam not was why can't he be cool at least once in my life. As the bus pulled up he keep talking to Tucker both renewing the friendship and learning about the new layout of the world

.He learned that his family watched over the King and hunts down any and all that his school was slit into the normal that ghost studies had bands cutting off anyone who plans to become a Knight has less His school day would be shorter giving him time to look around town. After 2 hours of training history and for some reason a ballroom dancing class.(It will be used later maybe.) It was lunch time giving him a needed rest (dance class is a beast.) He ate eyeing the room It was odd see both get along but also nice. Up tell he hear any angry familiar girl voices." Give that back you dippsticks!"Ha what are you going to do if we don't was to people who loved to make his life and Dash.A part of him wanted to light at this but Ember with no power just makes her a girl being picked he got up waited for one of the goons to throw he could grab it out of the air.

The room stopped thought back to the talk with Tucker. This world was a loner.(Well he ends here.)He handed it to Ember who blushing as she took it got ready for the normal road runner act when Dash and flunkies just walked away scard.'Maybe loner guy not so bad a rep'.Danny turned back to Ember only to see she now joined by wisering and glancing at him. He ask if her guitar was nodded to said thank you and started to induce them self but Danny saw Tucker and rushed off to talk to him .Um I have to go So see you later Ember and you too Kitty."Oh my goodness Ember That was epic".The loner of the school helped you out and some how he now both our names."It wired Kitty how he know out our name ." Well he talking to the teach geek maybe he has a list of hot girls or something. "Maybe Kitty but either way I think well be getting to know him real soon. _** Well the end for now.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Determining a Phantoms

Sup dip sticks it time for more amusement with going to meet some older on the other hand is going to meet lean worlds history (ghost and earth).Along with finding out how big her bothers plan I shall tell why Sam her best friend.

**( In Dora's room with Sam.)**

It had been four days seem Sam best friend and future sister-in-law started acting locked her self in her room and read every history book"Well now that a shock you are in the same spot I left you in days ago."Well lets see what you have done this looked at the book tossed on the floor. Seeing after three-day of history she move on to blood lines. She highlighted lines of ghost hunters. The line was the Fenton family."I get it now why you're acting all crazy over this Danny guy!" Dora for the first time in day looked up in shock." You fell for the son of leaders of the High Knight core." Now you're trying to find out if he now you are looking if he in arrange Marriage Right!"Dora just looked at her shocked. She was shocked how close he keep Danny and his family to him self."You know Dora you could have just looked him up on-line like all your passed crashes. Dora forced a blush. Not wanting to tell Sam too much yet made told a true fib.I forgot my password a was to out off it to think of it. "Sometime your hopeless you know that."Sam got up reached behind Dora and pulled out a found the password in two she head to the computer as she had a smug look on her looked at her wondering how she knew that was their."I your Password is MY-PRINCE just so you face had become a poor flaunt making Dora's a sour pout. As Sam told her to freshen up and she look him up."And do not for get to have that outfit cleaned I am sure he like to see you in it."

**(On the other side of town.)**

Danny was sitting with Tucker,Ember and enjoyed his new life but know it not the one he belonged with school, and his mom,he found out his family had run of the castles after passing the High Knight test but his was two mouths that meant he would end braking in today. He jumped when Kitty and Ember asked a question that could snap any teen boy out of anything."Wow dipstick it took us asking if you want to see are bars to wake you."Ember and Kitty winked at him as to say.'you have to earn that.' " Um that not true!" "Right then it must be the cat on your face then?"Danny look at his shield and saw all kind of lipstick on his face."Tucker you just let them do this to my face?" It two hot girls letting me hang with them they can do whatever short of trying to kill me." 'Something never change in my life.

**(After school)**

Danny set out to do a normal thing for into a place filled with people ready to kill him. Danny knew if he was going to do this he would need two he needed to go ghost to get anything two he need to do it not looking like him. After not coming having any good plan he found a custom store and made thrift outfit. After paying he head to only way heroes like him can travel. The shower."Man I wish that I did not have to muck around down here but a lest I am flouting."I just hope that I end in the dungeon and not the guards showers. After see the world big spider be eating by phased into the dungeon. He quickly found his way up out and started to look for Dora.

After 20 minis of nothing he change his outlook to a fairer tale view he head to the highest time he hit the jack pot the cries of a woman came from tower. After taking out the two grades he froze the lock and then headed in. Looking around the room filled with gold coin,bars found a green-skinned woman with her head covered chained to the wall. She heard his foot steps which started her on a rant."As if it clock work yet a neither foolish guard wants to try to clam my body for his own use!" After 2000 year only one guard got more than a kiss before I made him regent it."(just think snip snip.)Danny flinched at her voice and her words.(mostly her words)"Well look like my price is in anther Castle great."Also Desiree I am not here to try anything."I find that hard to believe boy many have tried the nice guy act."Oddly you the only one to us my name.

"Okay for one I am not acting ,also I am no guard."She turned to face him only to meet a green-eyed boy dressed as thrift."I see you came here only to rob the Princess and gold."Take what you came for then be on your way!"That a bit I am harsh. "I only here to save her from her bother."Oh yes save her from her gold dress and bother love I fear it will swallow her whole. Danny did not like her tone but was happy Dora was safe. Looking back to Desiree the same pity he felt for Ember come over him.

He took a deep breath and said the dumbest thing ever to come out his mouth. (this week)." Desiree I am only going to ask you once do you want my help getting out of here?"I have no time for your games!"My chain cannot be broken by man or ghost as the king wished before he bound my power.'nor can I grant wishes or be freed by those same rules!" Danny took in what she said then spoke in a cocky way."Well you any never had a friends like me try to save the chain around her legs the her hands and smashed them with force took out the bolt in the wall leavening a hole. He Then jester for her to fallow gave him a look of shock as she spoke."I cannot wake and It times for the sift change."I Thank you for the hope but the two of us will be found if we try to escape."You a bit of a downer you know that."Danny scooped her up like a princess an and phased throw the floor and back into the showers to freedom.(and with hop

e a shower.)

Boom that one more chapter down. Hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**My knight's mother and a partner not master.**

_Yo it me here to dope some of my brain farts on you time Danny broke in and save/kidnapped she found Danny and his family how in a twist of faith Guard the now on to the show._

_[the north side of the castle as the alarms ring.]_

Dandy's mother raced to the Dora's room hold Fanton bo-staff (now with swishing blade action and WiFi.:3) Knowing her husband had the king this need to to make sure that she was arrived kicking in the door into only to see two safe yet freaked out girls."She started to speak in her fighting voice then it changed to her mother voice."You majority I came to see if you alright.A prowler broke into the tallest tower." Sam chimed in have caking off the start she got."They most likely were after you Dora."They must have been a reel goof to think you be in it." That so 12th century."The ladies had a giggles but Dora stopped as she realized how it had to spoke with out thinking a loud."Danny!" The other two woman gave her an odd look.'Oh no this is bad think of something before they start ask tough questions.' She opened her mouth again ready to cover her blued."Yes Danny you son I wanted to know how he doing?"He has just started his knight final training before he's granted full knight hood."I had no clue you know his name." "Well I mean him not long ago when I was trying to seek out."He think me a maid skipping her work for that day." Wait the crown did not tip him off your to you not being a maid?" Sam asked in a tone of disbelieving."I was dresses as one at the time at time so no."May I ask why you have taken a liking to my son your majority?"Dora eye looked a round the room having trapped waiting saw Dora's eyes glance to the her put two and 100% wrong two together."Oh I see that outfit came form him!" Sam quickly ran to get said . Matte's eye flared with rage seeing the out fit.(in mother vision it was skimpy)"Well I'm going to have a long talk when with him later."Dora took notes a cover his butt."It was all they had in my size when we were out and I ripped the maid' dress."He blushed seeing me in it was cute of him. The rage die and pride took it's place. As Matte grinned thought of the perfect plan at that Fenton if it would not be to much would you bring him to meet the real me this weekend?"Your bother will be gone for a meetings in the ghost me and my husband will be with frowned hearing I tell the guards that he will be coming by your that she walked away to get someone to fix the door she smashed."Sam turned to friend happy she got a date with her soon to be knight in shining armor in both on the other had was glad in four days she be able to return the world before this change .

**_[Under a bridge were the sewer ends]_**

"I have no clue how I have crud on my shoes when I was flouting?" I hate to stop you contraption of what you steeped in but would you put me down before I claw your eyes out!"(pitch much) "Now boy what do you plan to do with me?"Make you rich and powerful or make me your own private play thing like ever other man had tried before"I do not plan to do any of that to you." 'But now that "play" thing idea going to hunt my dreams in weird ways.' Man I just wish you could get over your hate of men and see I only want to help!"Danny yelled at her not thinking. (shocker I'm I right.) When his mind played back what he said. "So you wish it so shall it be!"After a flash everything was quite tell Danny spoke."Was the flash really need for that?" 'Well that have been something to do in the passed.'Desiree was ideal for a min or two as all the pain from her pass washed before she could let the refreshing feeling of the hate being gone the full force of Danny's misguided yet pure heated act of saving her was just as he said. She got one more feeling the fact he doomed the both of them to being hunted. Danny got the this is going to hurt feel. As Desiree slapped him not a I'll kill you slap but a you moron one."Do you know what you have done?" Well so much for the the man hate being gone."You fool now the both of us will be hunted then locked away or in your case killed!" Wow here I was thinking you be happy to be free."Now what a do you plan to do to keep us both alive?" (I know look off your face.) Danny look at her hate the fact she right at lest on her part she a one of a kind ghost they find her in no time."Well Mr.. Thrift are you hoping a safe haven just appears to keep us safe. They both had a moment slow start."Well if I wish we had a safe haven to stay that only you me or someone we see fit can find and enter." In a blink of an eye they had a their place it was simple and most likely going to be wished better later on."Well Desiree Say hello to your new home."She smiled to herself not letting Danny see."Now That the small things are done let get you out off those chains off. Around that same time Danny's mom called pulled out his phone with one hand using the other to try to freeze the chain off. "Hi mom what do you need?" Well for one Mr.. Tell me why you got a skimpy outfit for a maid?"Um I a have what?" I'm only joking Danny the girl was the princess and she told me the story. Danny was lost in so many way but picked to play it off.:Wait she was the what" The princess dear and it seem she taken a liking to you."So this weekend your going to have a meeting with her." Okay What ever you say mom." Oh and Danny no funny business Mr!" She Then hung up. Desiree not enjoying the frozen chains on her arms spoke. "Will you stop before i'm encased in ice" Danny stopped then put her hand on the table before charging his fist. She turned her head a waited for the to peek to see Danny pluck the chain into ice both grinned.

That all for now see you Dorks later.


	5. Chapter 5

Sometimes it feels like...

A three weeks have passed. Danny meeting came and gone ending. Leaving him and Dora at a standstill for plans. [Flash back.] "Danny I'm glad to see that you're still the same you from the real timeline. "This world would not be so bad if you bother and his band of crazies weren't running things. "True he pulled the worlds to gather but managed to keep them under this claws." He even has a few powerful ghost locked up." I broke in and set her up in a safe place." And she did not try to rip off your arms. "Well she did but, I wish she let go of all her rage at men. "That was smart why did you not do that before? "No comment. "Right I'm going to write it off as never thought to do so." They both shared a laugh before they said their good byes. Danny knew he need a plan to fix things. Even if the world even if it not the right thing to do. Having seen a world of both human and ghost living peacefully. Danny started to wishing this was the norm. His life seems just the way he wanted it. Not counting Sam being one of Argon's wives. (He has six in all only Sam the only human one.) Getting pass the feeling to puke. Jazz was in some Lady school reading her to work in counsel. The rest was golden. He had no bullies not counting the stuff served at lunch. (some still had fight in it.) Tucker was still his best friend. And the best part chicks of all kinds drooled over him. On a creepy note a lunch lady smack him on the butt. Making a good ham joke. After shaking the thought away, he headed home to call it a day.

[With Ember and Kitty]

"Okay Emm It time to pick witch one of us has to make a move" shss not when It toning. "Ember cut the act or I just going to jump Danny and not give you a chances!" Fine! What is there to talk about?" Well I know you want him to ask you out just a lot of other girls." Yet we have to face it he may be a nice and cute guy but he clueless. "Okay That true I flashed him my bar and he did not get that I was hitting on him." Um Ember that was shell shock you are known for punching guy for looking at you're at you boobs." I grilled him little fund out it got to him. "He seems to be shy. "Or maybe he has a girl no one knows or maybe he gay? "We can mark that one off he saw cheerleader's skirts fly up and had to put book in his lap. "I think it time we find out well fallow him after school. "If he is taken week can move on knowing if not we can pull him into a date." Sound good to me Ember but two rules." Okay I have no plan on fallowing them but ok." Rule one no attacking who ever. "That's up to them if she like if she like that Sam chick how got scoped up by the king, she is done for. "Okay that fair now on two rule two if he singles we both get an hour to get him to ask us out with no cheating." Fine." Now let get some sleep we have stocking to do."

_Okay next ark under way. I hope people are reading this._


	6. Chapter 6

Well that two more to the team?

_Ya I'm not going to blather one this time. So here an update sorry it been so long._

Danny sat drinking a soda as Kitty, Desiree, and Ember chatted. He could not help but feel like a morn for how this came to be from one little act and stoker. (flash back after school) Danny was feeling good he passed the test he had today and was hit on by the sprite squad (no I'm not sorry for that joke.) To say the lest he was enjoying a normal school life but it was time to go ghost and find a way to return to the real timeline. Unknown to him Ember and Kitty were fallowing him. They saw how he seem happier at school today. Ember thought he may have got some but Kitty test him. And after he lost his cool seeing her flex without a bra on they known it was something earls. So they followed him throw town. They saw him duck into an ally that was next to the bridge. That when they saw him open a door that came from nowhere and entered. Yet in his carelessness he did not shut it all the way. By this point they were behind a stone pillar then gave them a view of a hide house. They also saw what look like two blue and green balloons. "Okay Ember I think that our Que to call it a day." Nop I'm heading in to see what's going on. "

The rocker ran in the house. And not wanting to let her go a lone Kitty fallow and closed the door behind them. As soon as they walked in they saw how big it was on the inside. The two wondered around a bit." Wow nice place he's got here you think he'll a rent out a room to us? "Ember this is not the time for jokes! "Oh am I killing you day dream of being ?" I'm not thinking of that. "Ember looked at her not buying it." Okay only thought about cuz you put it in my head. "What I was really thinking of is what going on here? "It seem like a nice big house but it not his. "Why you say that?" His family lives in the one that has their name on it." And how do you know that Kitty his nerd pal told in trade. "What did you trade? Get all that dirt?" Your pink lace bra. "My what that little geek going to…" Never mind it gone and you buy a new one and I just wish you know. "I just wish you know what kind of stuff he doing to it so it can hunt you for a week or two!" So you wish it so shell it be." A voice spoke over the two. Kitty mind raced as Tucker's plans for the bra floured her mind.

(with Tucker)

"Now Well I have the bra two win my bet and soon I'll have all the knobby stakes I can eat for free." And I can also one up that guy at the peach store." And win back the sexy wolf girl."

(um ya back to the others.)

Kitty snapped back wired out and shocked that Tucker not as big a pev as he seems. (only in a fanfic) She looked around to see Ember and desires looking at her. Both wanting to know what she was. Both spoke asking what you see? "Um as much as I like to answer that, who are you?" She points to the genie in the room. Ember took the time to let her outfit sink in." Kitty I think we walked into something kinky." Girl I am Desiree I live here and my I ask who are thy?" Also what do you mean by kinky?" As if on que a shirtless Danny walked out. In his thief outfit" Um Kinky as in any thing you two were got in or more likely out of those outfits.

Danny was in it deep, part of him felt at home for once. He was pulled from his thoughts by Ember being snarky. "So Danny walk around shirtless in an older ladies' house often?" Ember don't be rude, but really do you? He looked at them speechless but found some words fast. "Okay one it not what you think. "Two how did you get in here? And lastly my eyes are up here kitty. Desiree chimed in Danny put on a shirt before they drool on the floor. "With that he with to do so. Letting the girls talk.

_I'm going to wrap it up here for now. Next time I have more for your eye holes._


End file.
